


A Night Just For You

by Relh99



Series: I Lost a Bet [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OT3, i lost a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relh99/pseuds/Relh99
Summary: With the most recent slam articles against Felix causing him stress, Jack and Mark work together to help distract their boyfriend from all of the hate and remind him that he's still a good person, despite what the media says.





	A Night Just For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pseudthisyafucks (collettephinz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/gifts).



> I threw in that extra 1k for you, Letty. You know what you owe me for that.
> 
> Honestly, I don't even remember what bet I lost that prompted this fic, but I'll win the nest one!

Slam piece after slam piece. Felix tried to shake them off, claiming that each hateful article written about him didn’t bother him too much, since he knew his fans knew that they were typically wildly misinformed and taken out of context, but after the recent wave of hate pieces, Jack could tell the stress was eating away at his boyfriend.

“This is why I don’t want to come out online,” Felix told him after reading the most recent article. “You and Mark already get enough hate just for being associated with me. Imagine the reaction if the media knew about us.”

Jack did the best he could to calm Felix down at home, but this latest debacle was just insane. It had been an honest mistake that Felix quickly corrected, but did the media care? No. They never did. Apparently, this time around, they didn’t even care enough to spell his name right.

It wasn’t as bad as the Wall Street Journal bullshit, but it was still obnoxious how the online media wouldn’t even give Felix a chance. No one reached out to get Felix’s side of the story. They just always took his videos out of context and assumed the worse. Just once, Jack would’ve like to see an article talking about all of the charity work Felix has done over the years blow up.

Tumblr wasn’t helping much. Ever since Jack shouted out Felix and Mark did a whole live stream telling people to subscribe to Pewdiepie, more people on Tumblr kept calling them out for supporting what they claimed to be racist, antisemitic channel. Jack was thankful Felix actually avoided Tumblr, but seeing those posts didn’t help ease Jack’s stress about the situation. Did people seriously not fact check their sources?

That’s how he found himself on the phone with Mark at 3:30 in the morning, pacing around in the living room while Felix was fast asleep in their bedroom.

“It’s just so fuckin’ stupid, Mark!” Jack hissed into the phone. He was trying to keep his voice down so he wouldn’t wake Felix up. “Ye see the shit they’ve been saying?”

“Yeah, it’s not good, that’s for sure,” Mark sighed.

“Understatement of the fuckin’ century,” Jack scoffed.

“Hey, you know I have his back,” Mark said, trying to calm Jack down. “Yours too. He’ll get through this, and we’ll be there supporting him like always. He’s bounced back from worse.”

Jack sighed and rubbed his hand down his face. “I know. I’m sorry for snapping at ye. I’m just tired. Shitty excuse, I know.”

“It’s fine, I understand. How’s he holding up?” Mark asked. “I’ve been texting him, and he keeps saying he’s fine. I tried calling him and asking him more, but he said he was too busy to talk. I’m kind of hoping that you can give me a more honest answer about how he’s doing.”

Jack chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, ye know him. He keeps saying that he it doesn’t bother him, but I can tell it’s wearing him down. I just don’t know what to do to help. He’s so stressed out, he just needs a day to clear his head and forget ‘bout this whole thing, but I don’t what I can do.”

“Have you tried giving him the good succ?” Mark snickered.

“Maaaarkkkk, I’m being serious here,” Jack whined.

“So am I!” Mark argued, still laughing. “No, I have a serious, good idea. I’ll text you later though. Shouldn’t you be in bed by now anyway? What is it, like 3:30 over there? Why’d you call this early anyway?”

“Cause I knew your California time zone ass would be awake.”

Jack could practically feel Mark’s eyeroll over the phone. “Go to sleep, ya Irish bastard. I’ll text you Operation: Destress Felix later. Don’t read it until you’ve gotten at least 8 hours of rest!”

“Fuck you, ye ain’t my ma,” Jack yawned. He was used to late nights from all of his years of recording daily, but Felix’s stress was rubbing off on him, making him more tired than normal.

“Love you, too,” Mark chuckled. “Night, Seány boy.”

“Night, Mark,” Jack sighed. He hung up and changed the passcode on his phone before plugging it in for the night. Felix didn’t typically use Jack’s phone, but since Mark was going to be texting him later, Jack didn’t want to risk Felix seeing it and ruining the surprise.

Jack quietly snuck into his and Felix’s shared bedroom and crawled under the covers, careful not to disturb Felix’s sleep. He curled up next to Felix and let his head hit the pillow, exhausted from the day’s events. Sleep quickly took him, and soon, Jack was fast asleep.

 

“And why won’t you tell me where we’re going?” Felix shouted from the bedroom, still getting ready.

“I already told ye, it’s a surprise!” Jack yelled back. A whole three days later, Mark’s plan was in full effect. Jack was texting Mark while he waited for Felix to finish getting ready, making sure everything was going as planned. Operation: Destress Felix was in action the second Jack managed to get him out of the house. Mark shot Jack a quick thumbs up emoji. He smiled softly and pocketed his phone, no longer needing it.

“Felix, hurry up! We’re gonna be late!” Jack called.

“What kind of surprise is on a time limit?” Felix asked, walking into the living room. He was all bundled up under direct orders from Jack. Apparently, whatever they were doing, they were going to be outside for.

“It’s more like we’re assholes if we show up late,” Jack corrected. “Come on! We gotta get going!”

He basically shoved Felix out the front door only under slight protest from the Swedish man.

“I can walk, you know?” Felix laughed, pulling away from Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes and locked the door before linking his arm through Felix’s and huddling up close to him. “Yeah, I know, but ye were taking too long so I thought I’d help ye along.”

Felix rolled his eyes, but didn’t drop his smile, so Jack counted that as a win. Felix didn’t talk much as they walked. He knew he wouldn’t get Jack to spoil the surprise, so he opted to walk in silence. The silence stressed Jack out since he had no idea what Felix was thinking. What if he didn’t like the surprise?

Felix sighed and pulled his arm away from Jack, instead choosing to wrap it around the shorter man’s shoulders. “Jack, I can feel your anxiety. What’s up? Is something wrong?”

They stopped walking and Jack shook his head. “Nothing’s wrong exactly. I just want everything to go right. I hate seeing ye so stressed out over the fuckin’ media’s bullshit.”

“I told you, it doesn’t bother me,” Felix whispered.

“But it does,” Jack argued. “I don’t blame ye for being stressed over it. I just wanted to do something to help ye forget ‘bout it, even if it’s only for one night.”

Felix chuckled softly and held Jack closer to him. “Fuck man, what did I do to get one of the best boyfriends in the world?”

“One of the best?” Jack questioned. “Are ye saying there’s someone out there better than me?”

Felix groaned in annoyance. “Fuck you, you know I can’t pick your or Mark over the other. You’re both special to me.”

Jack laughed and nudged Felix’s side. “Dude, chill. I was kidding. We all agreed we wouldn’t pick favorites in the beginning.”

“The beginning,” Felix sighed, thinking back. “Fuck man, I can’t believe it was two years ago. It does not feel like it was that long ago.”

“Yeah, these last two years have been hectic,” Jack commented.

Felix sighed and stared at the ground, frowning. “Yeah, you could say that again.”

They started walking again, Felix still unsure of where they were going. He moved his arm and linked it through Jack’s again.

“I know you won’t tell me what you have planned, but ya think we could Skype Mark when we get there?” Felix asked. “I miss him and feel bad that he’s gonna miss out on whatever you have planned.”

“Yeah, if ye really want to when we get there, we can Skype Mark,” Jack chuckled.

They rounded a corner and kept walking. Felix was starting to grow more and more confused, because they were walking away from everything. All of the restaurants were behind them, and while they were near Queen’s Park, they weren’t exactly walking in that direction.

“Okay, now I have to ask, where are we going?” Felix asked.

“I already told ye, it’s a surprise,” Jack laughed.

“I know, but-”

“Do ye trust me, Fe?” Jack asked.

“No.”

Jack elbowed Felix’s side as best as he could with their arms still linked together. “Rude. Trust me, you’re gonna like it.”

They rounded another corner and Felix shivered as a gust of wind blew past them. “If I knew we were gonna be outside this long, I would’ve asked to stopped for coffee on the way,” he laughed, looking down at Jack.

“Well, I don’t have coffee,” a new voice cut in. “Will hot chocolate do?”

Felix’s eyes shot forward and widened in shock. Several feet in front of them, Mark was standing next to a horse-drawn carriage, holding a carrier with three steaming cups of hot chocolate. Ignoring the fact that the carriage driver could clearly see them, Felix let go of Jack and ran up to hug Mark, being mindful not to hit the hot drinks.

“Woah,” Mark laughed, wrapping one arm around Felix while setting the drinks down in the carriage. “What, did ya miss me or something?”

Felix pressed his lips against Mark’s quickly and smiled. “Something like that.”

“Ye still wanna Skype Mark, Fe?” Jack chuckled.

Felix spun around and stared at Jack, still beaming with excitement. “Did you plan this?”

Jack opened his mouth to respond, but Mark cut him off before he could even begin.

“Oh no, don’t you dare try and steal credit for this, you Irish bastard!” Mark shouted in mock anger. “I did not fly over 11 hours for you to take credit for my idea!”

Jack rolled his eyes and smirked, walking over to join them. “Oh please. Your original idea was, and I quote, ‘ _Give him the good succ._ ’”

Felix felt his face flush and was thankful that the carriage driver had earbuds in and was focused on their phone instead of what his boyfriends were saying.

“I still stand by that idea, it’s a good one!” Mark argued. “But the carriage ride was all my idea. Plus, like I said, I flew over 11 hours to be here.”

“Yeah, but I bought the tickets for the carriage ride and picked the location,” Jack pushed.

“Only because you live around here and know what’s in the area better than I do!”

“Google’s a thing, Mark.”

“So, what I’m hearing is that this was a joint effort,” Felix said, cutting them both off. “Why does it matter who did what? We’re all here together, aren’t we?”

Mark and Jack stared at each other for a moment before sighing in defeat.

“You’re right, sorry ‘bout that, Fe,” Jack apologized, leaning in to plant a kiss on Felix’s cheek. Felix pulled away though before he could and shook his head.

“Nope, I’m not the one you should be apologizing to,” he chuckled, pushing Mark in front of him. “And you’re not the only one who should be apologizing.”

“You do realize that we weren’t actually fighting and we’re just loud-mouthed idiots, right?” Mark laughed.

“Oh, just shut up and kiss me like ye missed me, Red,” Jack smirked.

Mark scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and stared at Jack. “Did you just quote Deadpool 2 at me? My hair isn’t even red anymore.”

Jack ignored him and pressed their lips together. Like Felix’s kiss with Mark, it didn’t last long, but it didn’t matter. There’d be plenty more where that came from later.

Jack climbed into the carriage, moved the hot chocolate over to the seat directly behind the driver, and reached out to help Felix on. Felix got on and took a seat in the middle, letting Jack and Mark sit on either side of him. The driver turned around for a quick second to make sure they were all seated before pulling the horse out.

Once they were moving, Mark threw his arm over Felix’s shoulders while Jack held onto Felix’s arm and cuddled up next to him. Felix reached over to grab his hot chocolate before snuggling up to Mark.

Felix took a sip of his hot chocolate and smiled softly, staring at the lid. “I don’t deserve you guys,” he whispered.

“Da fuck makes ye say that?” Jack asked, sitting up to look directly at Felix.

“I’ve messed up so many times in the past, and I kept apologizing, saying I would try and be better in the future, yet no matter how many times I apologize, I keep messing up and making stupid mistakes,” he sighed. “If it weren’t for all of my controversies, we wouldn’t have to be so secretive online, because then I wouldn’t have to worry about the media dragging you guys down with me.”

“Hey,” Mark said softly, gently squeezing Felix’s shoulders. “You’re a good person, you know that, right?” Felix didn’t answer. Mark sighed and rubbed Felix’s arm. Jack sat up more and held Felix’s hand in his own.

“Well, let me put it like this then. Do you think Jack and I are good people?” Mark asked.

Felix’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Is that even a question? Jack raised over a million this year for different charities and you raised half a million for cancer research in just 48 hours earlier this year. You guys are like, the best people I know. Hell, you flew out here to cheer me up. That’s over 11 hours, Mark.”

“Ye do realize you managed to raise over $200,000 to help children in India just a few weeks ago, right?” Jack reminded Felix.

“Yeah, but-”

“Felix, if you really think Jack and I are good people, do you think we would associate ourselves with people we didn’t think were also good?” Mark asked, cutting him off.

Felix sipped his hot chocolate, refusing to answer Mark’s question. He knew Mark had a point, but he couldn’t help but still feel guilty.

Mark took Felix’s silence as agreement and chuckled softly. “Checkmate.”

“Fuck you,” Felix muttered into his beverage.

“Maybe later,” Mark winked, reaching to grab his own hot chocolate. He handed one over to Jack and the three of them cuddled up, quietly enjoying the carriage ride.

“Where exactly are we going?” Felix asked after a minute.

Jack shrugged. “Not sure exactly. Paid for a thirty-minute ride, so I guess we’ll see where we get dropped off.”

“Depending on where we stop, we could add a fourth surprise to this date,” Mark suggested.

Both Jack and Felix stared at Mark in confusion.

“I think your math is a little off there, Mark,” Jack said. “Surprise one was the carriage ride, surprise two was you coming to visit, so surprise three would be where ever we stop.”

“Oh no,” Mark smiled, shaking his head. “No, surprise three is that I paid for a round trip ticket, and my flight back to LA doesn’t leave until December 27th.”

“You mean… you’re staying for Christmas?” Felix asked slowly, not fully believing what Mark was telling them.

“Well, I guess technically that was surprise one, since I planned on surprising you guys for Christmas before this, but this gave me a good excuse to come early.”

Felix wrapped his arms around Mark and Jack leaned over to join in as best as he could from his seat.

“No, stop hugging me! This is making Felix feel better night!” Mark protested.

Felix chuckled and hugged Mark tighter. “Knowing that you’re gonna be here for Christmas does make me feel better.”

“Mark, you’re an asshole for not telling me sooner. I already mailed your present,” Jack laughed.

“Worry about that later,” Mark brushed off. “Right now, you two are focusing on the wrong person. This is Felix’s night.”

“Well, excuse me for being excited that the boyfriend I rarely get to see in person is going to be in town for a while,” Felix said, sitting up to stick his tongue out at Mark.

“No, Mark’s right for once,” Jack said.

“What do you mean ‘for once’?” Mark asked dramatically.

“Felix, tonight is all about you,” Jack continued, ignoring Mark’s comment. “We have all week to be excited about Mark being here. But tonight? This is all for you.”

Felix could feel his face start to flush, overwhelmed by the attention. “Guys, I don’t need your undying attention all night. Seriously, I’m fine.”

“You may not need it, but we want to give it,” Mark said, reaching down to hold Felix’s hand.

“And ye can say you’re fine all ye want, I don’t believe you,” Jack said. “I can see it in your eyes every time you read a tweet or a new headline. I can hear it in your voice when you’re recording. You’re stressing yourself out over a simple mistake.”

“A simple mistake that wouldn’t have happened if I had just been paying a little more attention,” Felix mumbled.

“No, stop that,” Jack ordered, lightly slapping Felix’s arm. “You’re human. And as a human, you’re gonna make mistakes. Ye can’t beat yourself over it forever. Ye apologized, ye fixed the original video, and now ye need to move on. Isn’t that what you keep telling your subscribers? That you’ll move on and do better in the future?”

“It’s hard to do better if you’re constantly stressed out over what happened in the past,” Mark added. “It’s okay to feel bad, but you also need to realize that you’ve done all that you can to fix the issue, including apologizing. The media is going to take things out of context, there’s no escaping that. However, the more they do it, the less credible they become.”

“Your fans are pretty smart for a buncha 9-year old’s,” Jack chuckled. “They know you’re a good guy. Why else would they keep subscribing?”

“Because fuck T-Series,” Mark joked.

“No, stop with the ‘fuck T-Series’,” Felix groaned, laughing slightly. “I want them to pass me so I can upload that video I prepared!”

“No, ye need to stay ahead of them,” Jack said. His tone was serious, but his eyes were lit up with childish enthusiasm.

“If you lose, we Jack and I lose bragging rights!” Mark gasped in mock horror.

“What bragging rights?” Felix asked, laughing harder. “We’re not even out, dumbass!”

“Yes, but dude, you don’t understand. Jack and I can currently say that we are topping the number one subscribed YouTuber. If T-Series beats you, we can no longer say that.”

“Who the fuck are you telling that to?” Felix asked, looking between both of them in exaggerated fear.

“No one,” Mark said, pressing his lips together. “Just Tyler.”

“And Robin,” Jack added.

“And Ethan.”

“And Bob.”

“And Wade.”

“And-”

“Okay never mind, forget I asked!” Felix groaned.

The carriage driver pulled over to let them off, their 30 minutes over. Mark got out first to help Felix and Jack down before tipping the driver 90 euros. The driver stared at the money and then at Mark.

“Thank you so much, sir.”

Mark waved them off. “Thank you for driving us in the cold.”

The trio huddled together to fight off the cold with Felix still in the middle. They started walking back towards Jack and Felix’s house, unsure of what to do next.

“Is there anything else ye wanna do tonight, Fe?” Jack asked.

Felix shrugged. “Honestly, I’m fine with going back to the house and watching a movie.”

“Yeah, I’d love to get out of the cold,” Mark agreed, shivering slightly.

“Weak ass,” Jack laughed. “This is nothing.”

“Well sorry I’m used to 70-degree weather this time of the year!” Mark snapped in slight annoyance, not happy being out in the cold.

“Aw, is Marky-Moo upset that it’s a little chilly outside?” Felix teased, wrapping his arm around Mark’s shoulders.

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe later,” Felix winked, copying Mark from earlier.

When the house was in sight, Mark pulled away from the group to sprint to the front door. Jack watched in confusion, taking the keys out of his pocket.

“Does he realize that the door is locked?” Jack asked Felix.

Mark’s groan of annoyance when the door refused to open for him answered Jack’s question.

“I think he does now,” Felix laughed.

Jack and Felix walked up to the door at the same time and Jack took his sweet time unlocking the door, driving Mark insane in the process. Felix couldn’t help but giggle over how childish they were being. Once inside, everyone kicked their shoes off and Mark ran off to find a blanket to warm himself up. Jack went into the living room to look for a movie. Felix closed the door behind him and took a seat on the couch.

Mark came back with the biggest blanket he could find (the comforter off of Jack and Felix’s bed) and sat on the couch next to Felix. He threw part of the blanket over Felix’s shoulders so he could cuddle up next to him.

“Any movie requests?” Jack asked.

“The Room!” Felix cheered. “Best movie ever.”

Jack sighed and turned to Mark. “You good with that?”

Mark blinked and stared at Jack. “Of course, I’m good with that,” he said, his voice dramatically serious. “This is Felix’s night. If Felix wants to watch The Room, we’re watching The Room.”

Jack groaned. He knew Mark was right, but he also knew that Mark hadn’t watched The Room at least 50 times. Almost every time it was Felix’s turn to pick the movie for movie night, he picked The Room. To be fair, Jack often wanted to watch Marvel movies, which Felix wasn’t a big fan of, but at least he switched up which Marvel movie they’d watch. Jack chose not to argue though, knowing that this night was all about Felix. He popped the DVD into the DVD player and went over to curl up next to Felix under the blanket on the couch.

Mark fell asleep pretty quick, exhausted from the flight earlier. At some point during the movie, Edgar had jumped up onto Felix’s lap and also fell asleep. Not even halfway through, Felix was leaned up against Jack, his head resting on the Irish man’s shoulder, slowly dozing off.

“Jack?” Felix whispered, not wanting to wake up Mark.

“Yeah?”

Felix sat up and kissed Jack, cupping his face with one hand. Jack wanted to lean into the kiss and take it further, but he could feel Felix’s exhaustion and didn’t want to keep him up. Felix pulled away after a moment and laid his head back down on Jack’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” Felix whispered, closing his eyes.

“For what?” Jack asked.

“For today. I really appreciate you guys doing this for me. You’re even suffering through The Room for me.”

“It’s not like I hate The Room,” Jack sighed. “I’ve just seen it too many times.”

“Wrong, you can never watch The Room too many times,” Felix corrected, giggling softly. “But seriously, tonight meant a lot to me, so thank you.”

“Ye don’t need to thank us,” Jack said. “We wanted to take ye out and remind ye you’re better than what the fucking media portrays.”

“Just shut the fuck up and accept my thanks,” Felix sighed. “I love you, Seán.”

Jack smiled warmly and wrapped his arm around Felix, holding him close. Mark would switch back and forth between calling him Jack and Seán at random, but Felix always reserved Jack’s real name for serious moments, to let Jack know he meant what he said.

“I love ye too, Felix.”


End file.
